


Paradox! Part One! (I Just Banged My Grandma!?)

by TheSkellobit



Series: Paradox! The Ylissean Family Tree! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/F, Futanari, Grandmother/Granddaughter - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: In which Ophelia has incestuous sex with her paternal grandmother without even realizing it!And it all goes downhill from there.





	Paradox! Part One! (I Just Banged My Grandma!?)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of a new series I've been working on! After replaying through Fire Emblem Fates for the umpteenth time, I found out you can have Ophelia speak with Lissa in a (possibly) non-canon prequel chapter to Fire Emblem Awakening.
> 
> So let's see what happens when I screw with it just a teeny tiny bit...

On the other side of a gleaming portal was a land of lush greenery as far as the eye could see. A forest of pine trees and sunshine awaited Corrin and his small band of impromptu soldiers as they followed Felicia through some odd tear in space time. They barely had any indication of where they were, save for a crude wooden sign that was obviously thrown together and hammered into the dirt by the roadside.

"Welcome to Yuh-leese?" Corrin read aloud. He turned to his maid and butler for answers but only recieved confused shrugs. They were no more aware of where they were than their liege.

Behind them, the other two members of the quickly-cobbled-together strike force caught up. Ophelia and Caeldori arrived on the scene, just as puzzled as everyone else.

"I think we should do some quick recon and try to cover a good area. There's no telling where those invisible enemies may have run off to." Corrin ordered. The five of them split off into their own group with the prince and his caretakers going one way and the Pegasus Knight and Dark Mage going the other.

Ophelia covered the low ground while Caeldori was the eye in the sky, both searching feverishly for the mysterious beings they followed through the portal into this new world.

After an adequate amount of searching, Caeldori took her mount low and landed next to her search partner for a quick debriefing.

"I managed to fly far to the east, but I haven't seen anything. How did things go on your end?"

Ophelia remained silent as she concentrated, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand while holding a tome to enhance her vision. "My dark powers have served me to its fullest extent, but alas, our objective is nowhere in sight." Ophelia lowered her hand and placed both hands at her hips. "And yet, I must ask; how is one supposed to see that which is invisible?"

"Good point." Caeldori replied, unsure of the specifics of the enemy they were searching for.

"Oh! Hold a moment!" Ophelia nearly cut the Sky Knight off as she peered into the expanse ahead once more. "There in the distance! Three figures approach!" She called out, hoping to alert the others.

Some time had passed after Ophelia spotted the three strangers on the road. In that span they managed to locate their objectives and swiftly deal with them all the while constructing a clever ruse to not alert the denizens of this world. After the skirmish, Ophelia had volunteered to find any stragglers and end them and quickly dashed into the forests nearby.

The young mage skulked and shifted through the woods from tree to tree with her adding swishing sounds for dramatic effect. "They hide for they know their end is near..." She whispered, pupils sweeping left to right.

When it seemed like her work was over and she was certain the enemy was truly bested, she grinned proudly at her obviously large contribution to the effort and struck a heroic pose.

"Let this be a warning, evildoers of this world or any other!" She quickly moved from one pose to the next. "Ophelia Dusk will find you and wipe you from existence! For it is she whom the darkness commands to deliver divine judgement upon all who-"

"There you are." A voice called out from behind her.

"WAAAH!" Ophelia jumped, tossing her tome skyward and firing of a stray bolt of lightning in a random direction.

"Uh..." The person looked on as Ophelia maintained her startled pose. "You alright there?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine! I was just-" Ophelia's tome then came down and hit her firmly on the head. "Ouch... I was just surveying the area. Be grateful I deliberately missed, or you would not be standing here, I assure you!"

"Riiight." The person rolled their eyes. It was the same girl who accompanied the other two men Ophelia spotted on the road and assisted in routing those invisible menaces. She wore a frilly yellow dress with an apron and wore her blond hair in two ridiculously shaped pigtails on either side of her head.

"Anyway," Ophelia dusted herself off and straightened her outfit, hoping to move passed her unheroic outburst. "can I help you?"

"Sorry about that." The girl laughed. "I just didn't get a chance to thank you for your help in taking down those... what were they? Warthogs?"

"Err, yes! Warthogs! _Invisible_ warthogs! And you are welcome, citizen. But thanks are hardly necessary for it was all in a days work for-"

"Do you always talk like that or is today just a special day?"

"Do you always interrupt people when they're trying to talk?" Ophelia fired back, her annoyance growing.

"Nope. Today's a special day." The girl giggled again.

Ophelia rolled her eyes. Clearly this person simply couldn't appreciate her theatrics. "Well, you're welcome anyway Miss...?"

"Just Lissa. And you are?"

"Ophelia Dusk, at your service!" The mage rekindled her dramatic flair once again.

"Ophelia, huh?" Lissa repeated. Something about that name rang pleasantly to her ear. It sounded grandiose and theatrical. Come to think of it, the name suited it's owner too perfectly. However, aside from that, once Lissa got a good look at the mage, she couldn't help but shake this odd feeling. For some bizarre reason, she felt as if she had seen Ophelia before.

Ophelia remained poised, waiting to hear the awe that would surely erupt from Lissa when she heard her magnificent name. Instead, she got the impression that the pig-tailed girl may have been eyeing her a bit too intently.

Lissa scanned her eyes up and down the dark sorceress' figure, trying to dig deep on what seemed so familiar to her. Really, all she managed to see was all the skin she was showing with that outfit she was wearing. If one could really call that clothing. Honestly, it was enough to get her a bit heated. The audacity of that look seemed undeniably attractive...

Feeling a tad uncomfortable, Ophelia loudly cleared her throat, hoping the girl had gotten her fill of her figure and would look back up to her face rather than her waist. Realizing her mistake, Lissa righted herself and did her best to not look so flustered.

"S-Sorry about that." Lissa spoke with a tinge of embarrassment. "So, Ophelia, this might sound weird, but have we met before?"

The blonde mage rubbed her chin, mulling over her thoughts. "I don't believe so. In fact, I can safely say I've never met someone with the name Lissa in all my life. Why do you ask?"

Lissa could only shrug in response. "I dunno. I just feel like I know you from somewhere. Weird, right?"

"Hm. Indeed. Yet what you say does not remain exclusive to yourself. For I too feel as if I have some semblance of familiarity when I look at you."

"You too? What could that mean, I wonder?"

Neither of them really noticed, but they had both been rubbing their chins as they contemplated this mystery in exactly the same way.

"It is possible that... no. Then again, maybe...?" Ophelia muttered.

"What do you think?"

Ophelia closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Though unsure, she had one explanation.

"Well, it may surprise you, Lissa, but I just so happen to have divine powers."

"Oh?" The pig-tailed blonde sarcastically replied.

"Yes. The tremendous powers I command are a gift that I have received from my sacred bloodline. Blessed by the unknowable cosmos and chaotic in nature. The very stars themselves serve as scions of the strength of my lineage."

 _There she goes again..._ Lissa thought.

"I sense your suspicion, friend. But believe you me, my powers are true. Therefore, I have come to a simple conclusion." Ophelia finally opened her eyes and pointed dramatically at the girl across from her. "Plainly put; you and I were destined by fortune itself to become allies! This very day was preordained! As I see all, so have i seen you. As my power's strength is beyond comprehension, so you have felt it!"

"Ooookay...?" Lissa couldn't make heads or tails of this madwoman's malarkey.

Ophelia giddily reached out for Lissa's hands and stared into her eyes. "Don't you see!? We are comrades bound by time and space! And here we are, at the apex of our destinies!"

"Uh... I'm not sure if-" Before Lissa could finish her reply, Ophelia had carelessly pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I've always wanted a friend from another dimension!" Ophelia squealed happily, tightening her arms about her newfound companion.

"Another... dimension... what?" Lissa chocked out as she was being squeezed. Her lack of air wasn't so much of a problem as was the fact that Ophelia's noticeably larger bust had been pressing right up against her own chest. And with the thin fabric of her outfit, Lissa could feel _everything_ underneath, driving her into a quick state of heat. "H-Hey, could you ease up on the contact? Just a little?"

"To think I could make friends from other worlds! Truly this is a fortuitous day!" Ophelia continued to embrace the still squirming girl.

 _Oh, Gods. Not now..._ Lissa panicked. She could feel it. That familiar sensation rising within her. Curse this affectionate mage and her tits grinding against her! The tragedy of it all was Lissa's refusal to struggle for fear of Ophelia being alerted to things she would rather not have her be. But that refusal only seemed to give the girl permission to keep her grip tight. In every sense, Lissa was stuck. She tried keeping her hips at a good distance away from Ophelia but apart from that, all she could do was hope Ophelia wouldn't notice anything.

That hope came dwindling down the more Ophelia pressed into her.

"O-Oh no..." Lissa whimpered under her breath. "Don't..."

And that's when it happened.

Despite her best efforts, Lissa couldn't keep vital parts of her in check and said parts had aggressively pressed up against the mage's stomach. That sudden feeling of being poked made Ophelia halt her affections. Her eyes quickly widened and she relinquished her grasp on her friend for one moment to look below and see the offender.

Before her very eyes, Ophelia spotted an unmistakable bulge tenting Lissa's apron and dress. She looked on incredulously for a few moments before looking up to Lissa who had buried her reddened face in her hands.

"Lissa? Is that...?" Ophelia trailed off.

Lissa nodded, not wanting to remove her hands from her face. Her secret that she tried so hard to keep was now exposed.

"I don't believe it..." The mage whispered. For a few tense moments, all was silent between them. A crushing lull in the loquacious girl's vocabulary for once.

"You've got one too!"

That... wasn't quite the response Lissa imagined she was going to get.

Confused, Lissa picked her head up from her palms to see Ophelia had peeled down the bottoms of her clothes to reveal that she had a secret of her own. A flaccid cock dangled between her legs and the biggest grin she ever did see on her face.

Well... this was awkward.

Lissa blinked her eyes twice, unable to believe what she was looking at. As far as she could tell, she was the only girl in all of Ylisse who had this unique anatomy. Seeing Ophelia also happen to possess a penis and to be so casual about revealing it boggled the mind and beggars belief.

"I knew it! I knew there was something special between us, friend! Who would have thought another like me existed in all the worlds!" Ophelia exclaimed.

The shock of the reveal still had Lissa trying to process everything, but she did manage to collect enough of her thoughts to ask just what in the world was going on.

"Um, I don't want to seem rude, but how do you have that?" Lissa asked, pointing toward the mage's junk, which was still just carelessly hanging loose.

Ophelia tilted her head, a bit puzzled by the question. "I was simply blessed with this appendage at birth. It is proof of my status as a chosen one. Was it not the same for you?"

"Well, yeah..." Lissa answered. "But you don't find it the least bit odd that you have it? I was born with one too but I still don't understand why. And besides all that, you were so quick to just whip yours out! Don't you feel a little concerned for who knows?"

The mage giggled and shook her head, viewing all of Lissa's concerns as nothing but pure silliness. "Lissa, there is no need for concern. Clearly, we possess these for some divine purpose. They are proof of our status as chosen ones. We should be proud of them, not hide them away!" Ophelia cradled her soft prick in her open palm, making it seem as if it was some holy instrument that demanded respect and praise.

"But it's so embarrassing..." Lissa whimpered, turning away with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Now, now. There's nothing to be ashamed of, fellow chosen one. And, if you'll let me, I will show you why we should be grateful to have them."

Lissa snapped back to attention. "Wh-What do you mean you'll 'show me'?"

Another giggle rang from Ophelia as she pulled her yellow panties down to her feet and stepped forward. Unsure of what was going on, Lissa stepped back a bit, giving the mage pause for her actions.

"There is no need to worry, Lissa. I promise I wouldn't do anything to harm you. I simply want to make you more comfortable with the idea of being a chosen one just like I am."

Lissa was still apprehensive about her offer. What weird thing was she going to do to her? She was a mage, right? Gods only know the kind of spell she would try to hex her with.

Seeing how Lissa continued to keep her guard up, Ophelia tried one last offer. She raised an open palm up, to which Lissa flinched, thinking some sort of spell was going to be cast.

"Give me five minutes. I promise if I can't make you even a little bit more complacent, then I'll never bother you again. Deal?"

Five minutes? Lissa thought over the offer. Could anything that bad be done to her in so short a time? Her mind raced with all sorts of scenarios on what could go down. But, after all the quick thinking, Lissa somehow felt that Ophelia's motives were at least partly pure. She was nervous about the whole thing but she did genuinely believe the mage wouldn't hurt her. She wasn't sure exactly HOW she could tell though. Maybe there was something to this whole "chosen one" babble.

Twiddling her fingers together, Lissa relunctantly decided to take up the girl's offer. How bad could it possibly be anyway?

"Alright. Five minutes, like you said." She finally agreed.

"Excellent!"

Excited by her new friend's acceptance, Ophelia skipped just passed Lissa and sat down cross-legged at the base of a big tree. She beckoned the pig-tailed girl to come over to her so they could begin.

"Alright, Lissa. All I ask is one simple thing from you; come over and sit on my lap."

What.

This just went right back around to being weird again.

"Uh..." Lissa grunted. It was less that she asked her to do it and more that _she asked her to do it while her dick was out._

Ophelia patted her legs, inviting her friend to come over and take a seat. In the back of her head, Lissa felt like she was going to regret this. But she had already agreed to Ophelia's offer, she might as well just see it through.

Pushing every muscle in her legs to proceed, Lissa eventually found herself seated atop Ophelia, who gently wrapped her arms about her waist. And just as she thought, she could feel her penis pressed just shy of her butt when she sat down.

"Good, Lissa. Your trust in me will not be misplaced. Now then, I'm going to touch you here. Do I have your permission?" Ophelia pressed her hand against the bulge that still throbbed from before from under her dress. She made it very clear what her intentions were. Lissa replied with a small nod, allowing the mage to do what she wanted.

Lifting the yellow dress out of the way, Ophelia peeked over Lissa's shoulder to see what she was working with. It was a decently sized length. By her guess, around five inches? Ophelia gently guided her hand to her friend's shaft and could tell that she wasn't quite fully erect. Impressive indeed. Her full length would be a sight to see.

"Alright, let's begin." Ophelia whispered into Lissa's ear. The mage began her service with a few teasing squeezes to her friend's half-hard cock. The warm skin was smooth and free of any sort of imperfections. It was an easy sign that her penis was brand new to sexual contact. Not even the faintest sign of loose skin that would prove she at least masturbated. A real dick-virgin, this one.

At first, Lissa had no idea what to make of Ophelia's actions. Having another person touch her in such a way felt embarrassing and unnatural. Even if she was slightly aroused before they had gotten to this point, actually gratifying her urges wasn't something she did. If it weren't for Ophelia also having the same condition, she wouldn't have let her have her way so easily, but the fact that they did indeed share this between them, she felt that she could place even a little trust in her.

To begin, Ophelia rubbed the pad of her thumb over the exposed head of her friend's cock. This small tease already proved to be fruitful as she felt Lissa shiver in her grasp. The results she expected came to pass as Lissa's member gradually swelled up to it's full length. The mage couldn't help but giggle at how easy this was. When she tried this on herself, she'd need a few good minutes of rubbing before she was at full mast.

With Lissa now fully erect, and sooner than planned, Ophelia moved onto the next part. Taking the heated prick into her grasp, she slowly began to pump the girl's shaft with a slow and deliberate rhythm. Lissa released a huff of air from her lips, letting go of a breath within her that she had been holding since Ophelia asked if she could touch her. This whole endeavor was still weird to her. Lissa's apprehension was apparent with how her shoulders tensed up as Ophelia progressively kneaded her cock between her fingers. Her toes curled inside of her boots and she couldn't help but clench her hands into fists.

Ophelia's grin never left, growing in fact, at how adorably Lissa reacted to her foreplay. The way she squirmed in her arms and wriggled between her legs. It was all she could to to not giggle at her behavior. She could only imagine how she would react when she would experience her first orgasm. To that end, the mage quickened her pace at jerking off the pig-tailed girl, and when she did, her subtle reactions from before grew far less restrained.

Lissa's gasping breaths hitched as she felt the rapid stimulation build inside of her. Unable to control how her body reacted with such sensations, her legs pulled in as Ophelia's hand moved faster. She could feel... something at the base of her cock quickly rise within. Her eyes opened as wide as plates, shocked at the level of speed this feeling escalated.

Feeling something surely coming forth, Lissa watched intently to see what would happen. Despite her best efforts to stay focused, when an overwhelming wave of pleasure rocked her body, Lissa found her eyes rolling up and back arcing as her dick shuddered in ways it never had before. From what she could see, her seven-inch pole began to spew a varitable fountain of white, firing upwards and out. More than once did she fire off a round of the substance and more still as Ophelia hadn't given up on pumping her meat, earning a few squeals from the girl as her ever sensitive cock emptied it's contents onto the grassy ground before them.

"Wow, that was quite a lot!" Ophelia whistled, watching Lissa cum for what she suspected was the first time. An impressive display to be sure, and the demonstration certainly helped in getting her stiff as a tree as well.

Having experienced her first sexual encounter, Lissa's mind was scattered and disorganized, trying to piece together coherent thought. She'd never masturbated once in her life. Even when she had her fair share of erections, she'd simply let it pass and not call attention to it. Realizing that there was actually something that could be done about it, and that it felt rather amazing too was an eye-opener.

"So, have I convinced you, even a little, the wonders of having such a wonderful instrument?" Ophelia whispered into Lissa's ear.

"A little..." The pig-tailed girl answered. She still had a lot to think about, but this wasn't a bad start at all.

But a little wasn't good enough for Ophelia. No sir, Lissa needed to fully embrace it! And by her count, she still had a full 3 minutes left to work with...

"Well, if you still need more convincing..." The Dark Mage grinned as she lifted Lissa off her lap, sitting her down on the ground and then moving before her. Lissa was caught by surprise from such quick action. One second she was sitting in the girl's lap, and the very next, she was on the ground and the girl was now in front of her with her hand on her very hard cock and looking directly at her with the most predatory glare imaginable.

"Allow me to show you some other fun things you can do." Ophelia insisted as she crawled over top of the other blonde.

"What-what-what?" Words spilled from Lissa's mouth as she struggled to keep up with Ophelia's puressured pursuit.

The mage's dilated eyes were staring daggers into the other blonde with clear intent and ravenous lust. At this point, she couldn't help herself. She _needed_ to fuck this girl!

Grasping at Lissa's legs with disturbing strength, Ophelia hoisted them over her shoulders, widening Lissa's moistened folds. By now, Lissa was keen on Ophelia's intentions. They were going to bang, right here, right now. This wasn't exactly how she pictured her first time, but after that rush of sensations she was greeted with just from having her cock stimulated, she couldn't even imagine what it would feel like having her other sensitive region treated in a similar way.

The hawk-eyed glare she was getting from the mage clued her into the fact that she was patiently waiting for Lissa's approval. What a gentlelady, she thought, holding on for her sake even when she really didn't need to. Putting aside her own concerns for now. Lissa peered into Ophelia's eyes, knowing what she wanted.

"Please... _fuck me._ "

The grin on the mage's face could brighten up the darkest of nights.

Finally, with no need to hold back, Ophelia leaned into Lissa and penetrated her virgin pussy. She drank in the expression upon her partner's face upon breaching her barrier. The upturned, twitching eyes, the gritted teeth, just marvelous. Another hard thrust saw Lissa's back arc once more and even forced her tongue to reach beyond her lips. Ophelia capitalized on this and leaned down to steal the sloppiest kiss the pig-tailed blonde had ever received.

From there, Ophelia continued to ram her dick into her new friend-turned-fuckbuddy. How they haven't been found by anyone or anything yet was beyond her, but if any passing eyes did peek their way, it would only drive her to want to fuck harder and faster.

Even having her mouth sealed by Ophelia's own, Lissa still moaned roughly and panted feverishly every time she felt the mage's wand prod her core. She couldn't tell if Ophelia was skilled or not due to her own lack of experience, but the jolts she sent throughout her body couldn't be denied. Even her own pole, which had gone limp after it's previous milking had sprung to life once more. Her erection was even treated to a sort of rub down with it being pressed between her and Ophelia's bodies.

But, it didn't end there. Seeking to please and impress, Ophelia even went as far as to relinquish one of Lissa's legs and use her free hand to rub one of her sensitive nipples through her white shirt. As expected, Lissa writhed and squirmed under her control, a complete slave to her sexual onslaught.

The mage had been having her way so thoroughly with Lissa's body, she neglected to maintain her own endurance. She couldn't hold back the tide, and her cock spilled it's contents deeply into Lissa's virgin pussy. Both girls, now released from their messy kiss cried out in sharp gasps and moans. The absolute height for either of them, they pressed themselves closer together, riding out the torrent as Ophelia's load had finished, stuffing her friend with her seed.

The two of them, entangled in each other's arms, lay atop the grass, both content with what just transpired between them. The reality of them both fucking a random stranger they both just met wasn't lost on them, but neither of them cared to dwell on it. Stranger or not, it was a solid, if brief tryst. After all, Ophelia did say she only needed 5 minutes to make her point. Not that she would brag about only lasting less than three minutes while having sex...

Whatever the case, Lissa seemed quite happy and Ophelia got an ego boost. Everyone wins!

When they could each find it within them to stand, the mage and her friend both scrambled to grab their undergarments and tried to look presentable. It was a lot easier said than done. Ophelia was still sporting a half-chub through her panties and Lissa's widened cunt had been drooling semen since Ophelia pulled out of her. Oh well, at least she had a dress to cover it up, so she was fine so long as no one pointed out the drops of fluid that seemed to follow her around.

"We should... probably join the others." Lissa suggested, pointing back the way she came and where they met before this whole "invisible warthog" business started.

Eventually the entire team met up. Corrin and his companions were bck with Chrom and his company close to the area they first met. They all gave their reports on whether or no they found anymore of the invisible creatures. It seemed that they had well and truly done the deed. With their job done, everyone bid each other good-bye and farewell and they both continued on their way.

As Corrin's team crossed into the shining doorway whence they came and returned home, Caeldori had noticed something a bit different about her friend. She waited until Corrin and the others had left before deciding to bring it up.

"Ophelia, I don't mean to be rude but... did you change clothes in the middle of battle?" The sky rider asked.

That seemed like a weird question. Why would she ever need to do that? Taking a quick look at herself to see if something about her appearance had changed, Ophelia's heart skipped a beat when she noticed... she was wearing _white_ panties.

Meanwhile, as Lissa continued her travels with her own pack, her brother tapped her on the shoulder while they walked.

"Hey, was it just me, or did that girl with the funny outfit kind of look a lot like you?"

"Har-har. Very funny, Chrom..." Lissa rolled her eyes. Just the thought of Ophelia made her heart race. She hoped her brother wasn't suspicious about anything...

_~Some time later~_

For whatever reason, Lissa had caught some kind of bug recently. She was laid up in a medical tent with a bucket by her side. She had been throwing up all morning and had no idea why. Chrom had been sitting next to his sister, hoping for the best and Robin was close by as well, reading a book on illnesses and what this malady could possibly be.

At the same time, Maribelle, their most experienced healer after Lissa herself was in the middle of coming to a diagnosis with one of her staves and a book nearby. If the image in the crystal ball reflected what was on the pages before her, they should have their answer.

"Well, it seems we've got something." Maribelle declared, calling everyone's attention as she flipped through the book to find the right match. "Alright, let's see."

Chrom and Robin waited with held breath, hoping it wasn't serious and it had any sort of treatment. The signs Maribelle showed were... unpromising. She kept looking back and forth at one page and her staff but didn't say what it was.

"Maribelle? Have you found a match?" Robin asked.

"I do but... it can't possibly be right." The woman ran her hand through her hair trying to calculate how this could even be.

"Tell us what you have. No matter how ridiculous it sounds." Chrom urged.

"According to this, Lissa... you're pregnant."

"WHAT!?" All three yelled at the same time.

Lissa shot upright, unsure if she heard that correctly. Robin just stared incredulously, he never would have thought it if he hadn't heard it with his own ears. And Chrom? He slowly turned his head and glared daggers into Robin's skull.

"Wh- Don't look at me! I've never even touched her!" Robin immediately replied, holding his hands up in defense.

Seconds later, the Shepherds bore witness to their tactician being chased by a furious Chrom with his blade drawn and Maribelle close behind, yelling obscenities and threatening to tear off parts of him that shouldn't be repeated in polite conversation.

Lissa stayed in the medical tent, sitting upright and clutching her stomach. Pregnant? How could she even...

And then she remembered. Just a few months ago in the forest with that one girl.

Lissa grabbed her sick-bucket and delivered another helping of her breakfast that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> oh fuck what have i done


End file.
